The fastening means on conventional shin guards for soccer players comprise flaps whose ends can be joined together at the back of the lower leg, and whose other ends are attached to the shield element at the latter's edge. Forces acting on the shield are transmitted in their entirety to the flaps via the joints, which causes not only the flaps, but also the shield element to slip slightly during play and is extremely unpleasant for the player.